Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the electronic apparatus, which can output a warning signal.
Description of Related Art
In order to store a large amount of data, the present apparatuses, such as servers or cloud systems, inevitably have storage apparatuses disposed therein. In practical application, the storage apparatuses are usually set up to be movable for convenience of maintaining or detecting, i.e., users or staffs in a machine room can maintain or detect the servers or the cloud systems, which are still under normal operation, through pulling or pushing the servers or the cloud systems out from a casing thereof temporarily.
However, once the storage apparatuses are pulling or pushing out form the casing thereof, heat of the storage apparatuses will not be dissipated by fans disposed in the servers or the cloud systems, and the storage apparatuses will be overheated and malfunction. The traditional solution is to manually timing or estimating the time of the storage apparatuses pulled/pushed out from the casing, and pulling/pushing the storage apparatuses back to the original disposed position before the storage apparatuses are overheated and malfunction. However, the method is inconvenient and usually causes misjudgments on timing or estimating.